


A Life Not Lived

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life he wants to live. The life he has to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Not Lived

The real world seems so bright and dim; it's sharper and blurrier around the edges. It's less whimsical than the world before, but far less consistent, with all the different people who come and go. It's making him spin around and around. He misses Hikaru, but he can't continue to borrow his strength.

Everyone's amazed about the fact that he has woken up and impressed by how quickly he seems to catch up. But for him, everything seems so slow, going by too quickly for him. Weeks no longer rush by moments at a time, special moments don't lag out until their conclusion. He remembers things from before, he slowly learns the things that seemed so novel and new, like internet and phones. It's all coming and going, the life that he wants to live, being able to communicate freely and aim for his goals.

It’s the life that he has to live.

He studies hard, getting into college as he waits for the right opportunity. He finds a job and rents an apartment away from his family and their pressures. Oddly enough although they openly disapprove of his choices he finds it easier to deal with than being the placid doll they were used to from before.

Even though he is arguing, the fact that he can argue he finds so relieving. It's better than being the victim and ending it all - you miss out on so many things that way. It makes him feel so much optimistic on life and what it may bring – arguing, means you have the belief that you can change things after all.

When he feels his head is a little more sorted out, he invests very expensive computer though, one that he uses a number of tools to maintain his privacy as he works out what is real and what was a dream in his head. The results make him smile - as does his Japanese results and confirmation of his entry into JET.

 

He wonders if an Asian-American can break into the Japanese and then the world Go scene. He's looking forward to finding out. He's sure to make a splash, because if Zelda remembers him too, then there's sure to be exciting things ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spin off, of a larger piece. I didn't really like where the longer piece was going, but thought this bit could be rescued. :D


End file.
